Captured!
by Kleineganz
Summary: Anders and Fenris get caught by slavers. What will they do to each other, left naked, manacled and alone in a slave pen outside of Kirkwall?
1. Chapter 1

They happened to run into each other as they made their way through lowtown on the way to the weekly Wicked Grace game at the Hanged Man. Fenris grunted in acknowledgement when Anders fell into step next to him but said nothing more.

As they rounded a corner, they both immediately knew something was … off and before they knew it they were surrounded by slavers. They both fought with ferocity, Lyrium brands and Fade Spirit blazing to life, but in the end they were hopelessly out numbered and quickly subdued.

The slavers gagged them and put them into magic suppression manacles, and then dragged them out to slave holding pens out along the Wounded Coast.

Once there, the slavers quickly removed their clothing, leaving them naked and vulnerable. They were checked over like cattle going to market. They had their mouths pried open to inspect their teeth, and even had their genitals fondled to check for flaws. Fenris snarled and Anders just hung his head in humiliation.

Then they were thrown together into a holding cell, still manacled and naked.

The slavers had mentioned how the elf would fetch a high price in Tevinter, and they knew a few Merchant princes in Antiva that may take a liking to the tall, blonde mage. Then they were left alone while the slavers went out to meet with some potential buyers, a half-day walk up the coast. Only one guard was left behind, guarding the entrance to the cave where the holding cells were.

Fenris sat, seething and fuming in his anger. How could he have been so stupid? He should have been able to escape the slavers easily. He had many times before. He then realized why – he held back because of Anders. The thought infuriated him even further and he finally couldn't take it anymore and he flung himself at Anders in his fury.

"It's all your fault!" he snarled, as he closed his hands around Anders throat, pushing the mage to the floor of their cell.

Anders was taken by complete surprise and struggled against the surprisingly strong elf as he felt his windpipe being slowly crushed. Anders started trying to kick or push Fenris off, but the elf held firm, straddling the mage's torso.

Fenris bent his head low, so close that Anders could feel the elf's breath against his skin, and Fenris barely whispered, "I will take great pleasure in finally seeing the life drain from you, abomination!"

For once Anders really wished Justice would take control, but the suppression manacles were keeping the fade spirit as suppressed as his magic. So then Anders did the only thing he could think to do … he kissed Fenris.

Fenris was so startled to feel Anders lips on his he pulled back and loosened his grip, allowing Anders to take a deep, shuddering breath.

Fenris looked confused. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know … I was just trying to get you to stop choking me," Anders replied hoarsely.

Fenris continued to look down at Anders, puzzled by the stirring of some odd feelings. Anders looked up at Fenris curiously, realizing that his kiss may have affected the elf more than he'd realized it would. So the mage reached out with his manacled hands and touched Fenris, caressing his skin from his hips, down along his thighs. Fenris let out an almost inaudible groan to the touch, and Anders noticed how Fenris' was beginning to get an erection.

"You liked it, didn't you? My kiss …" Anders whispered.

Fenris still was stunned by his body's reactions, but felt inexplicably drawn to the mage, and leant down kissing Anders again. The kiss began tentatively at first, but grew in heat and desire until he couldn't hold back any more. Fenris deepened the kiss, filling it with the want and desire that was filling him.

Anders returned the kiss with equal passion, letting Fenris claim his mouth, tongue slipping over teeth.

Fenris' erection was now fully hard and impossible for Anders to ignore, as it lay heavy on his stomach. His own erection was now touching Fenris and Anders began to buck his hips in order to feel more of Fenris against his cock.

Fenris leaned back looking down at the mage with lust-blown eyes, and erotically began to suck two of his fingers into his mouth. Ander's breath hitched as he understood the meaning, of what Fenris planned to do.

Fenris slid off Anders and spread the mages legs. He licked his fingers again and began to slowly massage them around Anders' entrance, slowly pushing each finger past the tight ring of muscle.

Anders moaned, arching his hips, driving the intruding digits further into him. Fenris slowly fucked Anders with his fingers, drawing more moans from the mage.

Anders' eyes fixed on the warrior's and whispered "W … want you. Now. Please."

Fenris withdrew his fingers and spat on his hand, stroking it on his achingly hard cock, before positioning himself and slowly sliding into Anders, groaning loudly as the mage's hot tightness enveloped him.

Once Fenris was fully seated inside the mage, he leaned down and began kissing Anders again, just wanting to taste him, get drunk on him. Anders desperately wanted to wrap his arms around Fenris, but the manacles prevented this and all he could do was cup the elf's face to draw him in closer.

Slowly, Fenris began to move inside Anders, sliding out and in, the lack of proper lubrication causing some initial discomfort, but was soon overtaken by building waves of pleasure. Anders began arching into the thrusts, moaning wantonly. "Ohhh … Fenris … so good … so good … want you … need you … Maker! Yes!"

The words encouraged the elf, thrusting fast and hard now, his breathing becoming shallow, his focus narrowed to the pure pleasure of the tightness surrounding his cock, he nuzzled his face into Anders' shoulder, nipping and biting … marking him.

"You are all mine, Mage," Fenris growled into Anders' ear.

"Yes! I'm yours Fenris … all yours …" Anders groaned "please, Fenris, touch me …"

Fenris snaked his hands as best he could along Anders' chest, slowly righting himself over the Mage, never losing his rhythm. Anders arched his back to give Fenris a better angle as the warrior took hold of Anders' erection and began to stroke in time with his rapidly increasing thrusts.

Anders looked up at Fenris, watching the elf's muscles ripple as he thrust into him, his lyrium lines glowing faintly. Fenris was in that moment, the most beautiful being that had ever fucked him and that thought alone finally undid the mage, and he screamed Fenris' name as his body arched and Anders came hard, spilling over Fenris' hand.

Fenris continued to stroke Anders through his release before redoubling his efforts, pounding into the mage, feeling the clench tighten around his own cock, replaying the memory of the mage becoming undone just moments before. When Fenris finally found his own release he began to see stars even before he was spilling himself deep inside Anders.

Anders' felt Fenris come inside him, feeling the warm wetness spread and slowly leak out as Fenris slipped out of him. Fenris collapsed next to him and Anders wrapped his arms around the panting elf, slipping the manacles over his head in order to do so, drawing him into his embrace. They fell asleep like that, with Fenris head burrowed beneath Anders' chin.

Several hours later they were woken up by the sound of voices.

"Hey over here!" they heard Varric's voice shout "I found the lovebirds!"

Behind Varric appeared Hawke and Isabella, at first looking wide-eyed with surprise, and then both of them burst out laughing.

"Lovebirds is right, should we leave them alone a while longer?" Hawke teased

Quickly Anders and Fenris began to realize what they were laughing at, as they were still snuggled together, completely naked. They tried to extricate themselves from each other but the manacles and chains made it difficult, causing their friends to laugh yet again.

"Fasta vass!" Fenris snarled. "Stop laughing and help us get out of here already!"

Hawke continued to laugh uproariously for another minute before finally calming down enough to produce the set of keys he'd taken off the guard at the entrance. Soon Anders and Fenris were freed and they quickly found their discarded clothing and armor. Soon they were heading back up the coast into Kirkwall.

Hawke insisted that they all escort the two back to their homes. First they would drop Anders off at his darktown clinic, and then use the basement entrance up to Hawke's estate from there to get Fenris home.

Before parting company in darktown, Fenris leaned in towards the mage and whispered into his ear "Remember mage, you're mine now." He pulled back with a quick wink and followed after Hawke and the rest of the group.

Anders felt a shiver at the sound of those words and a happy smile crossed his lips, before muttering to himself "Oh, shut up Justice!"


	2. GoodBye

This is just a note to all the people who read/enjoy my stories here that I have decided to post exclusively on AO3 (ArchiveofOurOwn) going forward. All my stories that are here are there already so you just have to look for my username to find them.

Why am I leaving this site? For many reasons but the primary ones:

The posting process here is a lot more complex

This site doesn't allow me to flag potential triggers in my stories or set keywords/tags

The "reviews" vs. ability to comment here doesn't foster communication between reader and writer

I'll leave my profile up for a while but I will eventually completely remove/delete it so if you really like my content please go to AO3.


End file.
